sentiments et désirs
by HelenMayson
Summary: Lucy se pose des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments pour Natsu, et se dernier brule de désir pour elle et un petit verre d'alcool va l'aider à lui montrer; " pas douée pour lé résumé, lisez et vous comprendrez mieux... LucyXNatsu et GrayXJubia
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, nouvelle arrivante dans la guilde de Fairy tail. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle y est entrée, et elle avait eu l'occasion de se faire de nombreux amis, don Natsu, chasseur de dragon bagarreur et impulsif. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle le trouvait agaçant, mais au fil du temps, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, et ses sentiments pour lui avaient évolué au point qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était, cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses, ni troubler l'ordre et l'amitié qui s'était établie entre eux.

Une journée magnifique s'annonçait, Natsu, comme à son habitude dévorait les denrées que lui servait MariJane. Lucy ne tarda pas à arriver et s'assis à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon lui proposa une part de sa nourriture, mais Lucy refusa avec un sourire forcé. La journée se passa donc calmement, du moins aussi calmement qu'il pouvait en être à Fairy Tail.

Vers l'après midi, Gray et Jubia arrivèrent, Gray appela Natsu pour on ne sait quelle raison, et celui-ci se leva et couru vers son ami. Quant à Jubia, elle s'installa à la place de Natsu.

-Où vont-ils ? Commença Lucy

-Je n'en sais rien, Gray-sama ne m'a rien dit. Répondit Jubia

-Toujours amoureuse de lui ? Sortit Lucy soudainement

-Quoi ? Je…enfin je…balbutiai Jubia en rougissant

Lucy se mit à rire, puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice :

-Presque tout le monde sait que tu l'aime, sauf lui apparemment. Continua le mage d'esprits stellaires

-Ah…J'aimerais lui dire, mais je ne veux pas…

-gâcher ton amitié s'il ne ressent pas la même chose ? C'est correct, mais si tu ne fais que l'aimer de loin, tu ne pourras jamais savoir s'il t'aime ou pas. Termina Lucy, puis elle poussa un soupir.

Son regard se porta sur son verre, elle venait de trouver les mots qui résumaient son problème, elle ne faisait qu'espérer que Natsu lui fasse un signe, mais si elle ne faisait qu'espérer, jamais elle ne saurait la nature de ses sentiments. Elle releva son regard et se tourna vers Jubia : « Quand tu sentiras que c'est le moment, parle à Gray, avoue lui tes sentiments, si tu ne lui dit pas, tu le regretteras sûrement toute ta vie ! » Puis elle se leva et quitta le QG de la guilde pour son appartement. Lorsqu'elle entre, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla et prit une douche. Elle se mit à penser à ce qu'elle avait dit à Jubia et le visage de Natsu apparu dans ses pensées, elle se mit soudain à rougir, et cela la gênait car elle se trouvait stupide de rougir pour un garçon qui n'était même pas là. Elle termina sa douche, se couvrit avec son peignoir, se sécha les cheveux, rejoignit sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Ce qui se passait dans sa tête était trop confus, et elle était fatiguée, elle se glissa doucement dans ces couvertures et se blottis contre quelque chose de chaud, elle ne se rendit pas encore compte de ce que c'était, elle se blottit encore plus contre le corps chaleureux, quand elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Natsu, elle ne bougea pas, stupéfaite. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir débarquer chez elle, mais pas du fait qu'il s'incrustait dans son lit. Elle voulut le réveiller et le chasser, mais elle se ravisa en contemplant son visage, il avait l'air si calme, si doux et la chaleur que son corps dégageait était agréable. Et plus que tout, même si elle s'en défendait, elle aimait la situation et ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher ce moment rare, elle ferma donc les yeux, mit ses deux bras autour du jeune garçon et se serra contre lui. Ce moment aurait pu être parfait si Happy n'avait pas fait irruption en criant le nom de Natsu, Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui força Lucy à retirer ses bras. Le chasseur de dragon regarda Lucy sans trop comprendre et se mit à sourire comme à son habitude :

-salut ! dit-il toujours avec son sourire, désolé si je me suis incrusté, mais j'avais méga sommeil !

-c'est rien, je ne t'avais même pas remarqué, dit-elle un peu gênée et surtout contrariée de l'arrivée d'Happy.

Natsu se tourna vers le chat ailé et lui demanda la raison de sa visite, ce dernier répondit qu'il n'y avait rien, il le cherchait simplement pour savoir où il était, puis il repartit comme il était venu. Le jeune garçon se retourna vers Lucy qui, en se levant brusquement, avait quelque peu entrouvert son peignoir, laissant apparaitre une partie de son imposante poitrine. Le sourire de Natsu s'effaça brusquement et il sortit sans saluer Lucy. Cette dernière se laisse tomber sur le lit en regrettant ce qu'elle avait fait et avec une pensée : « Lucy, tu n'es qu'une idiote… »

Dehors, Natsu courait, il ne regardait plus où il allait, et dans sa précipitation, il fini par cogner quelqu'un et les deux personnes tombèrent à la renverse. Lorsque Natsu reprit ses esprits, il vit son rival de glace, Gray. Ce dernier remarqua le visage rouge de Natsu et se leva, il aida Natsu à se redresser et ils marchèrent ensemble :

-Encore Lucy ? demanda Gray, c'est encore arrivé ?

-oui, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à ce que je ressens et de lui faire du mal, dit le jeune chasseur en se grattant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça cette fois ?

-Son peignoir, il était entrouvert et j-j'ai vu une partie de son corps, j'aurais voulu la serrer, l'embrasser…la toucher… mais…j'ai peur de tout gâcher entre elle et moi…

-Tu dois lui parler, si un jour tu lui saute dessus sans le vouloir, ce sera fini pour de bon entre vous, si tu ne fais qu'espérer rien ne se passera jamais. Conclu Gray

Ils continuèrent à marcher, les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin au QG de la guilde, il faisait déjà nuit, en entrant, ils virent que tous le monde faisait la fête et ils se joignirent donc aux festivités, et Natsu, qui n'avait pas réellement l'habitude de boire se soula avec Kana, elle-même étonnée de l'engouement soudain de Natsu pour l'alcool. Le jeune garçon termina à lui seul quatre tonneaux de bière. Gray l'arrêta enfin, lui disant qu'il ne devrait pas boire autant, mais il comprenait aussi les raisons qui poussaient son rival de feu à boire, oublier la souffrance de ses sentiments… Gray conduisit Natsu chez Lucy, cette dernière avait du sortir car l'appartement était vide, il déposa Natsu dans le lit et repartit.

Dans le lit, Natsu rêvait, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre avec Lucy, elle s'avança vers lui. Tandis que dans la réalité Lucy venait vraiment d'arriver, elle vit Natsu et s'agenouilla près de lui, puis il prononça le nom de la jeune fille. Etonnée, elle approcha son visage de Natsu pour mieux entendre. Dans son rêve, Natsu parlais à Lucy, il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait, puis il la saisit. Ses bras saisirent réellement la jeune magicienne et il l'embrassa. Puis la pièce sombre où se trouvait Natsu se métamorphosa en la chambre de Lucy, il murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille : « pardonne-moi, si j'ai autant bu, c'était pour oublier que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de toi…je ne veux pas te perdre… ». Lucy resta silencieuse sous cette révélation, puis elle mit à son tour ses bras autour du garçon, l'odeur d'alcool que dégageait Natsu se dissipait peu à peu, elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du chasseur de dragon et lui susurra : « je t'aime aussi Natsu Salamander…et je te désire aussi… ». Etant à fond dans son rêve, Natsu ne se rendait pas compte que la vrai Lucy venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Puis la magicienne ajouta : « Je t'offre ce que je suis…moi, mon cœur et…mon corps… » A ces mots, rêve et réalité se mélangèrent, les scènes se produisant dans la vrai vie se produisaient aussi dans le rêve de Natsu, ainsi, lorsque Lucy commença à se déshabiller, il ne se demanda pas si c'était vrai, et se trouvait même dégoutant d'imaginer une telle scène. Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'est que la nuit ne faisait que commencer, et que son rêve allait le porter plus loin encore avec Lucy

Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre sur ma première fic de Fairy Tail ! J'espère que ça plait ! Je mettrais les autres chapitres plus tard !


	2. Chapter 2

Rêve et réalité continuaient à se mélanger entre Lucy et Natsu, les baisers s'enchaînèrent, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient ainsi retrouvé en sous vêtement l'un sur l'autre et Natsu ne se rendait toujours pas de ce qui se passait…

A la guilde, Gray venait de revenir et les festivités s'étaient un peu calmé, le jeune homme alla s'assoir au comptoir où Mirajane était en train de servir des clients, elle se tourna vers le mage de glace qui soupirait tristement. Elle alla vers lui et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, ce dernier répondit simplement : « C'est compliqué l'amour… » et Jubia qui était assise à une table derrière Gray répondit spontanément : « A qui le dis-tu… ». Surpris, Gray se retourna et vit Jubia, semblant pensive. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda comme s'il s'agissait d'une question existentielle : « Tu es amoureuse ? » La jeune femme se leva, rougissante et gênée puis s'en alla précipitamment. Gray n'y comprenant rien, Mirajane qui avait assistée à la scène l'appela à s'assoir au comptoir pour lui parler. Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Et Mirajane lui dit sous des airs de reproches :

-T'es aveugle ma parole !

-De quoi tu parles Mira ? Interrogea Gray

-De Jubia, et de ses sentiments pour toi !

-Jubia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jubia me considère juste comme un ami…

-Tu es le seul dans toute cette guilde qui ne soit pas au courant idiot.

-Tu veux dire que…qu'elle…

-Qu'elle t'aime ! Ta glace t'as congelé le cerveau ou quoi ?

Gray était stupéfait, c'était la première fois que Mirajane était si agressive envers lui, et surtout il venait d'apprendre que la personne avec qui il traînait le plus souvent était amoureuse de lui. Il se calma un instant pour réfléchir et à l'engueulade que lui avait fait subir Mirajane et à la révélation sur Jubia, il se retourna pour voir où était allé cette dernière. Mirajane posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui dit avec son air doux de d'habitude : « elle est dans sa chambre, vas lui parler. »

Sans se faire prier, Gray se leva et alla en direction de la chambre de Jubia et trouva cette dernière assise, les mains sur le visage et de l'au coulant de son menton. Il se dissimula derrière le mur de façon à ce que la jeune femme ne le voit pas, et il songea au fait que depuis qu'il connaissait Jubia, il n'avait jamais su discerner les moments où elle pleurait des moments où elle usait de son pouvoir d'eau. Mais il semblait que cette fois ce soit des larmes. Il songea aussi à ce que lui avait dit Mirajane et pour la première fois il s'interrogea sur la nature de ses sentiments pour Jubia et se rendit compte que tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec elle l'avait empêché de voir que ce n'était pas juste un nakama comme les autres, c'était une femme qu'il trouvait attirante et qu'il voulait protéger et il voulait l'avoir avec lui pour toujours parce qu'il…il…ces mots ne pouvait pas être dit, même dans ses propres pensées, car il en avait peur, cela était étrange pour lui, il avait déjà connu des femmes, mais pas à ce stade d'affection et il se sentait vulnérable lorsqu'il était aux coté de Jubia.

Il rebroussa chemin et retourna au bar de la guilde. Mirajane voyant le regard du jeune homme ne posa pas de question, essayant tant bien que mal à masquer sa déception. Elle servit un verre à Gray mais ce dernier ne faisait que se regarder son reflet sur l'eau. Se posant des questions, bousculant ses idées, pensant à Jubia, à sa vie, et à ses problèmes. Le visage de Jubia sembla se former dans le verre et Gray sourit tristement. Il ferma ses yeux et vit le sourire de Jubia, cela le rendait heureux, puis Jubia pleurant. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il se redressa et regarda Mirajane fixement et dit : « je veux revoir son sourire ! Je ne supporterais pas de la revoir pleurer, surtout pas à cause de moi… » Il se pencha vers Mirajane et lui chuchota quelque chose, puis la jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire enjoué. Gray se leva et couru vers l'appartement de Lucy pour y chercher Natsu. Mirajane voyait Gray s'éloigner et serra ses mains sur sa poitrine, priant pour le succès de leur projet.

Chez Lucy, dans la chambre, Lucy et Natsu avaient dépassé le stade des embrassades et étaient nus l'un sur l'autre. Lucy s'assit sur Natsu et le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui lâchait de légers soupirs de plaisirs. Natsu s'apprêtait à embrasser la jeune magicienne quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Gray entra. Le choc réveilla Natsu et Lucy se retourna sous la surprise. Gray regarda les deux jeunes gens les pointant du doigt nerveusement. Lucy tira la couette sur elle afin de se cacher et Natsu abasourdi ne disait rien, lui aussi stupéfait. Mais Gray ne s'attarda pas sur ce qui se passait devant lui et dit brièvement : « habillez-vous et venez vite ! », puis il referme la porte.

Lucy et Natsu restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Lucy jeta un regard sur Natsu qui n'osait pas la regarder. Elle rompit le silence :

-Natsu je…

-Je m'excuse !la coupa le chasseur de dragon

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ce que je t'ai fais, pour ce qui s'est passé …si je t'ai fais du mal je…

Lucy posa son doigt sur la bouche du jeune garçon et continua la conversation :

-Tu ne m'as rien fait …

-Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?

-Peut-être que moi aussi j'en avais envi…je t'aime Natsu Salamander…

Le jeune garçon enlaça la jeune magicienne avant de l'embrasser. Gray ouvrit la porte à ce moment, cassant l'ambiance : « c'est très beau tout ça mais j'ai besoin de vous. »

Après s'être habillés, Natsu et Lucy furent enfin prêts à suivre Gray mais ne savaient pas pourquoi. Lorsqu'ils interrogèrent le jeune homme, ce dernier ne leur répondit qu'une chose :

« Je vais retrouver le sourire de ma sirène… »

Voilà ! Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je ferais en sorte que le chapitre 3 soit plus long.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant qu'ils se précipitaient vers le QG de la guilde, expliqua à Natsu et Lucy son plan :

-Bon, le plan est le suivant, j'aimerais que Natsu et toi m'aidiez à rendre le sourire à Jubia.

-Jubia ?

-Oui, je viens de découvrir qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle pense que c'est un amour à sens unique. Je veux lui monter que c'est faux, par conséquent j'ai besoin de vous.

-Et on est sensé t'aider comment ?

-Allez rejoindre Mirajane à la guilde et demandez-lui de vous expliquer, moi je vais chercher Jubia et je vus rejoint avec elle.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent donc rejoindre comme prévus Mirajane, cette dernière ne tarda pas à leur expliquer le plan, et ils se mirent au travail.

Dans la chambre, Jubia dormait, ou du moins faisait semblant. Gray entra sans faire de bruit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et matérialisa un peu de glace pour la réveiller. Un léger frisson traversa le corps de Jubia, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se leva, surprise et voyant le visage de Gray elle se calma et détourna son regard.

Le jeune homme mit sa main sur la joue de cette dernière, puis il approcha son visage de la joue et y posa un baiser. Jubia, toujours surprise n'osa pas bouger, Gray lui saisit la main et la souleva pour la porter. Elle essaya de protester mais Gray ne lui laissait pas le choix et ainsi il la porta jusqu'à l'entrée de la guilde où l'attendait les autres, en ouvrant la porte vers l'extérieur, Jubia fut aveuglé par la lumière, puis lorsque cet effet disparu, elle vit un ciel étoilé, grandiose, presque féerique. Elle demanda à Gray de la laisser descendre, ce que fit ce dernier, elle s'avança pour contempler le ciel et des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage car dans le ciel, des flammes scintillantes lui formaient un message : « Pour le sourire de ma sirène « et plus loin était signé Gray. Elle se tourna vers lui et porta ses mains à son visage comme pour le dissimuler mais Gray prit les mains dans les siennes et regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire :

-Tu n'as pas à cacher un si jolie visage.

-Gray…je…je t'…

Elle ne pouvait le dire, mais elle pensa à ce que lui avait dit Lucy, et elle leva les yeux vers Gray, lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé. Son cœur battant à un rythme infernal, elle se sépara du garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je t'aime… ». Ce dernier répondit à son baiser avant de lui dire lui aussi qu'il l'aimait.

Plus loin, Natsu et Lucy contemplait leur œuvre, mais dans la main, Mirajane était heureuse de voir que tout allait bien, et Gray contemplait le sourire qu'il avait chercher à retrouver, un sourire bien plus radieux et illuminant la vie de ce dernier, le sourire de sa sirène, de son amour, de celle qu'il aimait, le sourire de Jubia.

Voilà, c'est la fin, finalement c'était assez cours comme chapitre, mais c'est la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plus malgré le court contenu

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^


End file.
